Chosen Heartbreak and Betrayal
by BlackLatios562
Summary: After the Unova League, Ash is at home when he is visited by a heartbroken Mew. Soon after he is betrayed by most of those whom he trusted and welcomed into a new 'family'. DreamShipping, most likely AshXHarem


**Me: Hi everyone! I've decided to start up several new stories that I can basically do anything with and not FOCUS on old stories, HDAL, SOA:AK,DTR, and FAJ(Human's Death Animatronic's Life, Son of Arceus: Ash Ketchum,Digimon Tamers: Rebirth, and FUSEmon: Ash's Journey) are the only of my old stories that I have any work of a new chapter done on. Anyway first up of my new stories we have... a Pokemon story!**

**Pikachu(Oh yeah he's back): And what will this story involve?**

**Me: This story, like a few of my other stories, came to me at random. This story will have DreamShipping and some other pairings with Ash involved if I can figure a way to fit them. It will also contain betrayal so I can get rid of a bunch of Ash's Pokemon so I can keep track of what he has. So let's get on with the summary...**

**Summary: After the Unova League, Ash is at home when he is visited by a heartbroken Mew. Soon after he is betrayed by most of those whom he trusted and welcomed into a new 'family'. DreamShipping, possible AshXHarem**

**Me: Okay now that that is out of the way...*CRASH**Pikachu's voice is heard shouting 'Sorry!' from down the hall***

**Me: What... did... you... do... AHH CRAP!*A roar is heard and Pikachu is heard yelling 'I'm Sorry!' over and over. Several crashes were also heard***

**Me: *Sigh* Seems Pikachu woke up Omega(My Groudon on Omega Ruby)and he's not to happy. *A deep voice shouts 'Precipice Blades' and Pikachu's voice yells 'AH SHIT!'* **

**Me: Well while Pikachu is busy being killed I'll let you read the story while I try to calm Omega down. Now where'd I put Alpha's(The nickname, well what it will be, of Kyogre on Alpha Sapphire) Pokeball.**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon... NOT! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! My irl name is not GameFreak or who ever owns Pokemon!**

**Key:**

"Hi" -Talking

-Hi- -Thoughts

(Hi) -Telepathy

"_Hi_" -Pokespeech

**Hi** -Pokedex entry/writing on something

Chapter 1- Heartbroken Cat

-Post Unova League-Ash's Room-Night-

Ash had just gotten into his pajamas, simply black pants and black long sleeve shirt, and had gotten in bed, Pikachu curled up in his own little cat bed like bed that Delia had bought for the electric mouse while Ash and him were in Unova, when a knock on his window was heard. Ash got up and looked out the window to see a sight that made his heart feel like it was shattering, outside his window was Mew except the pink cat didn't have the happy go lucky expression on her face, she had a large frown on her face and her eyes were filled with heartbreak and tears. Even in the darkness of night Ash could see the fur under her eyes was matted and messed up as she had obviously been crying. Ash opened the window and Mew crashed into his chest pushing him back onto his bed, his eyes widened in surprise at having the legendary crash into him. As the pink Pokemon started to sob into Ash's chest he mouthed 'close the window' to Pikachu, who followed the order before sitting next to Ash and looking at the sobbing Mew, before he started to stroke Mew's back as she clutched his t-shirt. Ash continued to pet the seemingly heartbroken Pokemon while trying not to cry himself from his own heart breaking hearing the cat's sobs.

-Time Skip-Over a Half an Hour Later-

After over half an hour Mew stopped sobbing and, after sniffling a few times, looked up at Ash with tear filled eyes. Ash flinched as he looked into her eyes before speaking.

"Mew, what happened to you to make you like this?" Ash asked.

(Victini) Mew telepathically spoke and Ash blinked.

"V-Victini? Victini did something to you?" Ash asked and Mew nodded.

(Y-yes. Y-you s-see Ash, V-V-Victini and I were t-together f-for a w-while, about a year or so, and I-I t-thought w-we w-were doing fine... I was wrong) Mew's telepathic voice went from stuttering to angry as she went along.

(Earlier today I went to where I usually meet Victini and I saw him... him...) Her mental voice started to crack as she started to sob again.

(… with... girl... and... he... her... kissing) The Legendary 'choked' out and Ash got the message... Victini had cheated on the poor cat Pokemon. Ash's face contorted into a look of pure rage as he shook in rage.

"That... bastard... that manipulative bastard" Ash spoke his voice filled with rage as he FORCED himself not to yell and was having a VERY hard time.

(A-Ash) Mew spoke telepathically before looking at Ash with begging eyes. Ash pet the cat and she placed her head on his chest and started to fall asleep.

(Please don't abandon me) Mew spoke as she fell asleep.

-Don't worry Mew, I won't let _him_ hurt you again... or anyone- Ash thought determined before falling asleep himself and Pikachu got back into his bed and fell asleep himself.

-Time Skip-Next Morning-

Mew awoke to find herself curled up on Ash's chest. She felt Ash pet her and looked up to find him awake and smiling at her.

"Feeling better?" Ash asked. Mew nodded, she actually felt a lot better, don't get me wrong she was still heart broken but she didn't feel AS bad. Her eyes widened and her face paled.

(Oh no! There's a meeting today!) Mew exclaimed telepathically confusing Ash.

"Meeting?" Ash asked as Pikachu hopped onto the bed and padded over to sit next to Ash.

(Yeah a meeting. Once every month ALL legendaries get together for a meeting to talk about what's happening around the world. Lord Arceus can call meetings at anytime if it's important, otherwise it's always once every month) Mew explained and Ash realized exactly why Mew was so worried, ALL legendaries would be there including the cheating bastard Victini.

(Ash would you please come with me to the meeting? I don't think I can face... him alone) Mew begged and Ash nodded.

"Of course I'll come but are you sure I'm allowed?" Ash asked.

(Any other human? That would be an instant no. You however? You'd be welcome with open arms. I mean you saved my life, Celebi's life, several others' lives, and most importantly Lord Arceus him self's life! Just that last one alone would 'earn you' full access to the Hall of Origins, the 'second home' of most legendaries and Lord Arceus's home! As for Pikachu, he's your partner and helped you save plenty of us so he'd be welcomed as well.) Mew spoke and Ash and Pikachu were shocked. A few moments later Ash shook himself out of shock and nodded.

"Okay let's go" Ash spoke before realizing something. He picked Mew up and placed her on his shoulder as he got up, surprising Mew slightly, walked up to a desk in his room. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil before writing something on the paper.

"Okay let's go Mew, but um... Maybe I should put on my regular cloths" Ash spoke nervously and Mew giggled before her eyes glowed and a flash of light followed. When the light faded Ash was wearing his Unova cloths. Ash blinked in confusion.

"Wha? How did you know what my Unova cloths look like Mew?" Ash asked and Mew blushed.

(I always watch the leagues, by the way I'm pretty sure you would have won the Sinnoh league if that Tobias didn't have those legendaries, which were um... subordinates, copies, non-originals, we really don't know what to call them, Lord Arceus created several copies of each legendary, minus himself, that were weaker then the original. That Darkrai and Latios were copies, though they were 'high level' ones meaning they were probably the strongest of the 'clones'.) Mew explained and Ash nodded not noticing the cat's blush.

-Though I only watch the leagues your in- Mew thought before they teleported away in a flash of light. About 5 minutes later Delia walked in and panicked before noticing the paper on the desk. She walked over and read what was on the paper and let out a sigh of relief.

**Dear Mom,**

**Sorry to have worried you but I had to go out for a while with Pikachu. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll see you then.**

**From,**

**Ash**

-Hall of Origins-

Ash, Pikachu, and Mew appeared in a white room that was apparently a hallway going left and right. In front of them was a large door and behind them was a slightly smaller door.

(Come on!) Mew exclaimed before pulling Ash down the hall to the right. The hall curved and as they walked forward Ash soon found that the left hallway curved as well and connected to the right in a large circle. At the 'joining point' was another large door on the left side of the hall. Mew dragged Ash into the door and inside was a large room with a door in front of them and to the right. The room they were in had a desk and other things of 'business nature'. Sitting at the desk using 'Psychic' to do paper work was the Alpha Pokemon Arceus himself.

(Lord Arceus!) Mew exclaimed and Arceus turned to her.

"_Mew what are you doing here..._" Arceus noticed Ash and Pikachu.

(I see. That would be why your here prior to a meeting considering you usually come just as the meeting's about to start. Hello Ash and Pikachu... why are you here? Did Mew drag you her? That's something I pretty sure she would do) Arceus asked and Ash could hear a slight bit of worry in his calm telepathic voice. Ash glanced at Mew who nodded.

"You see..." Ash started to explain why he was in the Hall of Origins.

-Time Skip-Meeting Time-

(Hello everyone) Arceus greeted the legendaries gathered in front of him, each standing/ floating slightly above on floating platforms. All the legendaries were there, the only legendary not on a platform was Mew and Arceus himself since he was on a stage, which had a door that lead to a staircase that lead to his room.

(Before we begin there's somethings that need to be dealt with. First up, Mew has brought someone to the Hall of Origins) Arceus said and Celebi groaned.

"_Don't tell me it's that damn Skitty again_" Celebi groaned and Arceus chuckled and shook his head.

(No it's not the Skitty. He is the reason I'm currently using telepathy and not Pokespeech. Come on...) Arceus called and Ash, with Pikachu and Mew on his shoulders, walked out from behind the gold curtains of the stage causing the legendaries to gasp and Victini to pale unnoticed.

(Yes Ash and Pikachu are here for an important reason, one that will be stated in a short while, but before that I have an important announcement! I have, in secret, been working on a project to... revive Latios) Arceus revealed shocking everyone.

"_R-really?_" Latias asked hopefully and Arceus nodded.

(Yes, I actually had the 'project' ready for a while but I was missing one of the requirements, the requirements to revive Latios are a small part of your soul Latias and, the one I was missing, the aura of a pure heart-ed _human_. Now that Ash is here, we can revive Latios, that is, of course, you agree Ash.) Arceus looked towards Ash who nodded.

"Of course I'll help!" Ash exclaimed and Arceus nodded.

(Good, though I should say that there will be... side effects. But I'll tell you those later, trust me you'll notice them when Latios comes here... most likely immediately.) Arceus said confusing several legendaries.

(Now then to the final thing I have to say... Victini!) Arceus bellowed telepathically and Victini paled and gulped.

-Shit- Victini thought.

"_Y-yes L-Lord A-Arceus?_" Victini stuttered and Arceus glared at him.

(For crimes against a high ranking legendary, Mew, I, Arceus, banish you from the Legend Council and revoke your powers and memories!) Arceus bellowed confusing most legendaries.

"_Crimes?_" They asked and Arceus nodded while Mew was starting to tear up, Ash, noticing this, hugged the cat and pet her head.

(Yes crimes. As most of you may know Victini and Mew have been... together for a while now...) Arceus explained what had happened between Mew and Victini. After the explanation was finished the legendaries, minus Victini, were in an outrage and were BARELY restraining themselves from murdering the fire psychic type bastard.

(Now then... for the punishment) Arceus had a smirk on his face that made Victini feel like he was about to be humiliated.

(As I said before your powers and memories will be revoked, BUT while your memories are mostly destroyed you powers however will be given to Ash) Arceus's smirk deepened when all of the legendaries, Pikachu, and Ash's eyes widened to comical sizes.

"_**WHAT!?**_" They yelled shocked.

(Lord Arceus... not to be disrespectful or anything but are you sure it's a good idea to give a human a legendary's, granted it is a low rank one, power?) Groudon asked and Arceus nodded.

(I understand your concern but I'm sure it'll be fine) Arceus said in a manner that would accompany a dismissing hand wave.

(O-okay) Groudon said as Arceus used 'Psychic' to grab Victini and bring the bastard in front of him. Arceus smirked as Victini struggled to even twitch in Arceus's psychic hold. Arceus put a hoof/paw/hand thingy on Victini's forehead and the fire psychic struggled even more. The golden ring around Arceus's waist glowed white and Victini glowed the same color. Soon Arceus pulled his hoof back 'pulling out' a orb the size of Ash's head that was glowing red and purple-ish-pink, switching between the two colors, and a orb the size of a pokeball that was glowing white. Victini was released from the hold, and disappeared to who knows where, as the white orb dissolved into tiny particles, a few of them entered Ash's head while most of them just faded away, and the red and purple-ish-pink orb entered Ash's chest causing an aura of orange and purple-ish-pink energy to surround him for a few seconds before fading. Ash blinked his eyes a few times.

"Wow, that was... wow" Ash spoke and Mew giggled at the trainer's shock. Arceus chuckled a little as some legendaries looked looked worried while others were happy, and some were neutral.

(You now have ALL of Victini's power, which you can learn to use with training and such, as well as bonus power since I managed to make you have 'full' Fire and Psychic type abilities such as, with a lot of training, full control over ANY fire and transforming. The white orb was Victini's memories and the particles that went into you basically made you instinctively know how to use basic abilities. These abilities are Ember, Psy Beam, and basic flight and when I say basic I mean it. You really will only instinctively know how to hover like an inch off the ground.) Arceus explained and Ash nodded in a stunned manner.

(Now let's get on with the meeting! Mew take Ash and Pikachu over to your platform. Oh yeah! Ash another memory from Victini is the basics of the laws, only the big ones, and ranking system of the legendaries. Also you got the ability to understand Pokespeech.) Arceus said and both mention beings nodded before Mew used 'Psychic' to take Ash and Pikachu with her as she floated over to her platform. For the first bit of the meeting Ash went over his new info while listening to the meeting. The laws he had knowledge of were...

1-Don't flat out refuse to listen to an reasonable order from Arceus, reasonable meaning non-self harming, either physically harming or mentally. Basically if Arceus gives you an order that won't get you captured, hurt, or emotionally messed up don't just say 'No'. Have a good reason to refuse.

2-The Chosen One is one of the very limited number of trustworthy humans.

3-Do not harm The Chosen One if you can avoid it. Harming The Chosen One will result in immediately being reduced in rank or expelled from the council.

4-If The Chosen One gives you an order following 'I order you to,' and you of a certain rank or under you must follow without hesitation.

5-Any Human or Pokemon that betrays The Chosen One is considered an enemy to the Legend Council

Next up Ash went through his knowledge of the ranking system...

**(A/N The ranking system is using Greek Alphabet letters for the rank names)**

-Omega Rank: Lowest Rank: Basically contains any legendary who has no 'special purpose', high amounts of power, or special case. This rank has legends such as: Victini and Phione

-Sigma Rank:Second Lowest Rank: Contains Legendaries who are stronger then the previous rank or have not very important duties. This includes legendaries such as: Meloletta and Deoxys

-Gamma Rank:Middle Rank: Contains legendaries who are of medium strength or importance. This includes legendaries such as: Celebi and Lugia

-Beta Rank: Second Highest Rank: Contains legendaries of high importance or power. This includes legendaries such as: The Creation Trio and Mew duo

-Alpha Rank: Highest Rank: This rank contains but TWO entities! Arceus and... The Chosen One.

Next he checked exactly who this 'Chosen One' was... and gasped under his breath.

-The Chosen One is the human known as Ash Ketchum.

Mew noticed Ash's reaction and giggled.

"_Let me guess, you found out about the Chosen One thing?_" Mew asked and Ash nodded still stunned. Mew just giggled happily again, apparently watching Victini get what he deserved cheered her up considerably.

-Time Skip-End of Meeting-

"_Lastly I'd like to remind all of you that Legend Gathering begins next month. Ash you are welcome to come_" Arceus spoke and Ash tilted his head confused.

"Legend... Gathering?" Ash asked confused and Mew nodded.

"_Yep! Legend Gathering is when ALL the legendaries stay at the Hall of Origins for an entire month. It starts and ends with the monthly meetings._" Mew explained and Ash nodded in understanding as most legendaries either teleported away or flew/jumped out the 'front door'. The only legendaries left in the hall were Mew, Arceus, and a very excited Latias. Arceus teleported the group out of the Hall of Origins.

-Altomare-Secret Garden-

Arceus and the group he had teleported appeared in the 'Secret Garden' in front of the Soul Dew pond thingy. Arceus walked over to the pond thingy and motion for the others to follow.

"_Now would be a good time to state those consequences wouldn't it?_" Arceus asked and everyone sweat-dropped.

"_Well... I may have... lied before. I need one more thing for this revival... a small part of Ash's soul as well. This will have a side affect on Latios making it um... how should I put this? Basically more loyal to Ash then even his most loyal Pokemon, Pikachu. Also, since Latias' soul is being used for this, Latios won't be... well Latias' _brother_ anymore_" Arceus said and Latias tilted her head.

"_What do you mean by that Lord Arceus?_" She asked and Arceus chuckled nervously.

"_What I mean by that is Latios is going to be a very contradicting name considering -os is a male suffix and... well... yeah."_ Arceus spoke nervously and those present got what he meant.

"_You mean brother... will be my sister?_" Latias asked and Arceus nodded. Latias nodded before clenching her claw.

"_Let's do it_" Latias said and all around, even those who wouldn't be involved in this process, nodded. Arceus, Latias, and Ash stood in a triangle around the soul dew pond thingy after Arceus told the other two what to do. Arceus's gold ring started to glow as a small red orb came out of Latias while a blue orb came out of Ash as well as another smaller blue orb. These orbs went into the soul dew causing it to glow, Ash also gain a purple aura for a few seconds. The Soul Dew morphed into Latios except she was a slight bit smaller then before. The blue Eon Pokemon looked around with a look in her eye that Latios NEVER saw from the blue Eon... fear. Latios saw Ash and dashed over to him.

-Time Skip-A Few Minutes Later-

Latios was curled up next to Ash with her head on his lap purring as the trainer pet her. Latias gave her sister a jealous glance before floating over to Arceus.

"_Lord Arceus, why is sister acting like that?_" Latias asked and Arceus 'shrugged'.

"_No clue. My best guess is a combination of being revived and changing gender messed with her head a bit. Also... who knows what the inside of the Soul Dew is like? For all we know it could be horrifying in there_" Arceus spoke and Latias nodded before shooting her sister another jealous glance before feeling guilty about doing so when her sister's eyes opened and looked around in fear before the blue Eon shivered in fear.

"_Oh I remembered something. Ash this process also gave you Dragon abilities as well. I'll give you a book or something to help you learn to use these abilities next _month." Arceus said and Ash nodded before turning his attention back to the fearful Eon. Soon a month passed, with the Eon duo and Mew staying with Ash as his Pokemon, and Ash hadn't even told his mother or other Pokemon of the new additions to his team or his new powers. He didn't know that his life was about to change majorly...

**!END CHAPTER!**


End file.
